


Departure

by Siriusfan13



Series: Originally posted under my penname, Sake Sucker, on fanfiction.net [4]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Watching the moon, he sits drinking his sake and thinking about the boy who left him... Please R&R! Thanks!
Series: Originally posted under my penname, Sake Sucker, on fanfiction.net [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859116





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no Kenshin of any sort... sadly...

**Departure**

The sake cup clinked softly as he set it down beside the nearly empty bottle. Quietly... thoughtfully, he refilled the cup, watching how the flicker of the lantern's light gave a reddish flare to the golden liquid. Marveling at the contrast between its warmth and the icy blue blades of moonlight cutting through the room.

It reminded him of the boy, just as everything else had for the past several weeks. He hadn't realized that he'd grown so attached. It had been such a gradual process that he hadn't even noticed. Otherwise he'd have protected himself better. He smiled faintly, the expression not quite reaching his tired eyes. But even if he'd tried, that boy would have probably found another way to get to him without even meaning to. Kenshin had that affect on people for good or bad...

He leaned back, drinking thoughtfully. Thinking of the boy who had left him.

 _You will be destroyed. Skilled or not, you won't survive._ Nothing in his controlled expression betrayed his thoughts. That his mind was in turmoil. That he was truly bothered by this turn of events. His face remained stoic.

_If you'd have just stayed a little longer..._

He sighed, frustrated, and poured himself another cup. The last of the bottle. He promised himself he'd stop soon.

_You shouldn't have left. You aren't ready for it... Not as you are. If you'd have stayed, I could have protected you. At least for awhile longer. But you're too stubborn..._

_And now you're out there alone with your naive ideals. How long will you last?_

The cup was done. He set it aside, and stood, stretching. He felt tired. Tired and old. He'd best get some sleep. The time for remembering was over.

But still, he gazed out the window at the moon for one final moment. Allowed himself one last sentimental thought for the night. _I wish you the best in all your wanderings. I hope you prove me wrong..._ With that, Katsura firmly slid the rice paper panes shut, erasing the last silver blade of light from his room as he readied himself for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I just felt the need to write a quick little fic. No beta help on this one since it was a spur of the moment sort of thing, so sorry if it's rougher than usual. I hope you like it anyway. And thanks for reading!
> 
> And, yes... the fic was about Katsura, not Hiko:)
> 
> Sake


End file.
